


I want it all with you.

by Safiras



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Happy Ending, Ryujin makes fun of chae, Sorry Not Sorry, There is no sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yeji business woman, all of them are in college, everything works out in the end, lia english major, me gay, people in relationships need to talk to eachother, sorry if you don't like abo, they are friends, they love eachother, yejisu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safiras/pseuds/Safiras
Summary: Yeji smelled like rut.Jisu smelled like pregnancy.Their neighbor from downstairs looked at them with a fraternal smile.Honestly, if you are asking me, it is quite a comic scene.





	I want it all with you.

Jisu is pregnant.

And it is not okay.

That's the cold hard truth, and it took the form of two mocking straight lines, staring at her with a satirized "congratulations!”.

She could tell the test wasn't wrong; Her body didn't felt the same since Yeji left for the college trip. She spoiled Yuna way too much these past weeks, her nest continued undone and she had cried fat ugly tears with a toddler video.

The news wasn't quite terrible, she could say, however, it wasn't good news, not in the slightest. 

She is fucked, and that's the real cold hard truth. 

Jisu is pregnant, and she doesn't even own an apartment with two bedrooms.

Jisu is pregnant and Yeji doesn't even love with her.

Yeji, oh Yeji! 

She is the conventional “friendly neighborhood alpha”, face like a slice of heaven and a citrus scent wrapping it all up, as a disturbing perfect gift. In the process of getting a degree into economics, the next CEO of JYP enterprise, and now Jisu’s baby daddy. 

They met during initiation, inside the language department, Yeji happened to be lost and Jisu helped her get out of the weird labyrinth. The alpha fascinated her; inviting Jisu in, calling for an omega to claim her. And that is exactly what Jisu did.

Except that now, everything is going downhill. And Jisu own unique expectations were about to get fucked, for the lack of better words.

Yuna waited outside of the bathroom, already understanding it, she had suspected for a while. Jisu started to smell way more like a "mom" in the last month than she did normally. 

Yes, Yuna saw Jisu as a mother figure, and what's wrong about that you ask? How now Yuna was a soon-to-be aunt. And that is kind of fucked-up. 

The omega never wanted to have a pup and Yuna knew that. Jisu wanted to pursue her academic career, being the college teacher she always fantasized of, and now not even close to getting her degree she got herself full of pups.

That's just fucking great isn't it? 

Yeji was away for some college stuff, something about getting an internship with professor Park. Jisu doesn't remember well, her heat-induced mind doesn't worry about routine. And that is their deal, you know? A good release at the end of the day, a very enjoyable one Jisu may add. 

And right now she has this unholy test of pregnancy in her hand with two red lines in it. 

As in a sarcastic tone, her phone lights up. Yeji is coming back tomorrow. 

Yeji will know it the moment she lays her eyes on Jisu. She probably already knows, because expecting omegas tend to smell in an unusual scent, way more motherly, more claimed, desiring to mate. Her father told her that her mother used to smell like chocolates, Jisu's favorite candy. But her alpha didn't even like chocolates, Yeji much to her dismay liked sour patch kids. Jisu had to be real, Yeji is going to flee and leave her full of pups to raise alone. 

When she tells Yeji is going to do the same face she does whenever Jisu talks about romantic movies. She will look at Jisu and feel guilty. 

Oh, poor pups! 

After all, Yeji is always thinking about business and Jisu thinking about her career. Having kids was always a delay from their goals.

They fuck it up.

Ryujin used to say that they were going to fuck it up. Their situation wasn't ideal Jisu admits it. But damn! They’re college students, supposed to do shit like that. I mean, not the part of getting babies, but the part of getting drunk and laid. 

Yeji is getting back tomorrow and Jisu has to tell her. 

Jisu can't breathe. Alone inside of her bathroom, looking up she can see a ghost of her and Yeji brushing teeth and laughing about it like no worries existed. 

There is a popular saying: mornings like that are the closest things to heaven and maybe it is right. 

All the air is going to her head, and nothing comes into her lungs. That's how she dies, filled with babies of an alpha that doesn't love her and having an anxiety attack. 

She is going to become a statistic representation of the percentage of omegas that get pregnant in college and never have a job or a stable relationship because of a stupid mistake. 

Yeji studied those, it involved part of her thesis, she knew the alpha went trough some hard weeks because of it, and now she and her team were presenting it outside of the country. She supposes Yejis never thought about her being in it. The final file lies on the top of her dining table, why it stood there, in her apartment other than in the alpha dorm, Jisu doesn’t know. Yeji keeps forgetting stuff there, the alpha doesn’t even like to sleep in her dorm, and it’s not like Jisu lets her go after all. 

Yeji is coming back and Jisu has to tell her. 

That's it.

Yuna comes in. No words leave her mouth. Only a quiet "We will figure it out".

That's enough to make Jisu break apart. Even her junior is more mature than her. She always looked after Yuna, and now instead of talking about clothes, they are going to discuss when Yuna can stay with the pups because Jisu has a class to go to. Yuna is about to become an aunt and she is not even a proper freshman. Jisu fucked it all up.

Yeji texts her again, she knows it even far away into Yuna embrace. They have a special ringtone to each other, Mr. Sandman, because of that stupid tik tok of the cat that looks just like Yeji. Yuna giggles a little and so does Jisu. That is a funny joke even now. 

Jisu misses Yeji for a hot second. 

Not the real Yeji though. She is talking about the fantasized one, the one that doesn't come out to play, the one that is hidden deep inside, the one that will hold her and tell that it is okay even if it isn't. She wishes that Yeji would let that alpha come out much more. 

Jisu wishes for a lot of things she can't have. 

Somehow, after some time, Jisu finds herself nested with Yeji stuff, while Yuna goes make tea. Yeji's smell never was so pleasing until now. 

Jisu knows that this is her pregnant brain talking. But was Yeji's image always this homey? This safe? 

Being so associated with nature needs is a real bitch sometimes. The omega inside of her cried of joy and Jisu is not even being capable of feeling remotely guilty.

Damn hormones. 

Damn Yeji and her alpha smell.

Damn her pups. 

Yeji is coming back tomorrow and Jisu has to pick her up from their airport.

....

Yeji knew something was wrong the moment Jisu didn’t answer her, the omega was always with her phone around. A terrifying procrastinator. 

Yeji misses her silly emojis. 

Ryujin laughs far into their shared bedroom and it makes her forget the phone, the other alpha is always beaming at silly things Chaeryeong does, is not good leaving those two alone for some time. At the end, when Yeji entered the room, Chaeryeong had fallen with her face on the floor, nose bleeding while Ryujin laughed on the bed. 

I told you, no good.

Yeji still had to pack and order dinner, their flight is early in the morning and the girls don’t like to wake up so promptly. All obligations unspokenly left for their unspoken leader. 

Jisu still hasn’t answered and Yeji sends yet another text. Something short asking about the weather. Sometimes it is awkward between them, neither knowing what to talk or when to stay silent. Yeji sometimes quietly wishes for more time with the omega, but recently the internship is demolishing her, she normally comes home exhausted and her feet automatically lead her to the soothing embrace of the pretty girl. 

It is funny how they were so habituated to each other. 

The alphas went out the other night, some fancy club in Shanghai that Chaeryeong wanted to go, yet it wasn’t good at all, no omega smelled quite right, and the trio isn't so fluent in Chinese as they thought previously. In the end, Ryujin drank way too much of the cheap vodka the bought on their way to the club and the others had to carry her to the hotel, Yeji felt so happy about it she didn’t even try to hide. Chaeryeong teased her, telling she has got old living her fake mated life.

The fake part it really hit her, was that what Jisu felt?

That night she pulled the blanket on top of her head, so she couldn't hear to Ryujin whispering Yuna’s name. Hoping they could just go home soon, Yeji didn’t like hotel beds, the work was great but time-consuming, plus, they had a really uncomfortable morning after it. No one should deal with an embarrassed and hangover Ryujin.

Jisu still didn’t answer her, something is wrong. 

They are okay, right?

The trio went out for dinner, “fucking last day, let's go out to celebrate!” Chaeryeong yelled and they found a way inside of a weird restaurant/bar. A pack of omegas spared some glances at them after all, although Chae had a purple nose, Ryujin looked kind of dead and Yeji is pretty sure she smells like Jisu. A weird combination, she won’t deny it. The omegas whispered in fast Chinese and giggled, probably saying how they looked like shit, not good for Yeji's ego, however, she still remained too tired to care. The dinner was nice and quiet, all they needed indeed. 

After packing, her phone flashed, it was finally Jisu, telling her she would be waiting at the airport. Weirdly, no heart emojis. Something's up.  
When she gets home there are two options, or Jisu found a more suitable alpha that Yeji would have to fight with or she just figured out how dull Yeji really is and have no more faith in her. She is reasonably tired of waiting for Yeji to figure life out.

They are going to break up, fuck! 

Yeji should have mated her earlier indeed, just like her friends suggested. Jisu will slip through her fingers; too good to be true, just like Chaeryeong said. 

Yeji considered talking with her, about the whole “let’s mate” kind of thing. But it really just happened because whenever she would honestly consider it, Jisu would call saying she got into heat. Honestly, really frustrating for the alpha. And then it didn't really felt as that was what she craved, but the desire to mate and claim the omega just happened to be a normal body response to a whole lot of pheromones that were released in the air.

Yeji will forever remember how they met, it was straight from those dramas Jisu likes. 

The alpha stood misplaced in the linguistic department, definitely, that wasn't her crew. But, soon there was an omega looking like an angel answering her questions, Yeji always had a terrible sense of direction, but the omega smell made her thankful for it all. Damn, Yeji had never smelled something so pleasing. 

Later, on their first date, she found out it was lavender. 

Everything about Jisu was fresh and homey, even after the heat. She indulged in every way. Quite a catch, Yeji may add. 

People knew about them and their ambiguous relationship, it didn't remain top secret. Ryujin made fun of them, they babied Yuna together, Yeji had more of her things in Jisu’s apartment than in the dorm room, and Jisu’s car often remained a place for a quick make-out between classes. But to confirm their stupidity, they didn’t discuss it.

Jisu had never smelled so good than the day Yeji had to leave. To the alpha it was a terrible coincidence actually, she dressed head to toes with Yeji clothes, a cup of coffee in her hand and a hickey on her collarbone. Perfect, calling the alpha in, wanting to be claimed and marked. How could she not?

The alpha inside Yeji always wanted a loving mate, someone who would look after her and her pups just like her mother did for her own pups and alpha. Yeji wanted the perfect omega, now that she got it she is about to lose it all. Great!

She just had to come home to her girl, see what happened and how she could fix it.

....

When Yeji's plane got announced, Yuna waited outside of the airport with her senior, neither made a sound, only staring at the door where the trio was about to come out. Both omegas looked like they haven't slept a blink, which to be fair, it was kinda truth since they spent the whole night creating the best plan on how to tell Yeji about it. Both decided, after a lot of bickering, that Yuna would steal the other two alphas and drive them home, meanwhile, Jisu would only wear Yeji's stuff, in a way to try and disguise the smell, then the moment she saw Yeji she would tell everything, ripping the band-aid. 

It worked, kinda, until they arrived at the airport and an old lady congratulated Jisu on her pregnancy and now with the plane on the ground, she was about to drop it all and flee to Canadá, where she remained pretty sure her aunt would welcome her and the baby. 

Yuna squeezed Lia's shoulder, everything will be alright. 

-

Yeji persisted too restless to sleep in the flight, her companions on the other hand even snore with their heads knocking on each other. The others couldn't even imagine what Yeji continued thinking of, the alpha could really be a bitch when she wanted, Ryujin and Chaeryeong knew that by now, years and years next to the alpha could make them really knew the dos and don'ts of Hwang Yeji. 

It was a short flight, Ryujin and her pink hair were glowing of happiness, Chaeryeong was looking a little bit less purple and her voices started to become normal again, Yeji had her headphones on and a resting bitch face, as always.

When their flight finally landed Yeji released the air she didn't realize held, Chaeryeong started to clap and Ryujin was already up to get their luggage. One month away from their normal lives had been exhausting, nothing would feel better than lying on their real beds. 

Something about coming home to her girlfriend didn't feel so natural, Yeji just couldn't point what it was.

\- 

The first thing Yuna saw was Ryujin, her pinkish hair easy to spot in the crowd and then Chaeryeong, both alphas connected by the hip. She soon put the plan in action, one last reassuring squeeze to Jisu's hand and the younger girl was gone. A happy scent leaving her, glad to see her friends back home. Jisu, as the mother she is about to become, could only hope the trio would make back to the dorm in one piece. 

Yeji was the one that saw Jisu first, the smell of lavender had a different impact, something sweet calling her in. A weird feeling came into the alpha's chest, a mix of pride and desire, comforting happiness. The omega was looking like a lost kitten, engulfed in the alpha's clothes, despite the small size, she was looking for her, standing on tiptoes and hands supporting her weight on the airport cart. 

The first thing Jisu saw was that gummy smile she liked so much, then she felt the pair of strong arms hugging her, squeezing her in, Yeji's hair covered her eyes. Closing the hug she finally breathed, inside the alpha's neck, safe, belonging. 

Jisu didn't act according to the plan, didn't tell Yeji the moment she saw her, the alpha didn't even seem to realize it. She could tell inside the apartment, right? No need to cause a scene in the middle of so many people. 

....

Yeji understood the source of the scent inside of the car, it was way too sickeningly pleasing, kind of worrisome though, not at all like Lia's normal fresh heat scent. The omega wasn't acting normal to Yeji's touch, way too startled about it, couldn't even look the alpha in the eyes, all she said all the way here was "yes" and "okay", and after the welcoming embrace, the omega looked like she couldn't even breathe normally. 

The elders always told Yeji that pregnant omegas were always shielding themselves, if placed on a scary or in a threatening situation they could act passively to not enrage the alpha. All the dots finally connected in Yeji's mind, it just never crossed her thoughts that the omega would be pregnant. 

"So, when were you planning on telling me?"

Jisu never hit the breaks so fast in her life. That's it, this is the moment of truth and she can't even lock eyes with the mother of her pups. 

A deep breath. In and out, just like she practiced with Yuna. 

"When we got home"

Another one. In and out. The truth is out there now, there is no point in lying or trying to stop it. 

The transit goes on. 

Inside of the car, it's all silence, Yeji can only stare away from her window, the scent of blossoms embraces the both of them, making it impossible to ignore the elephant in the room. 

"It is mine, right?"

Jisu can definitely feel the alpha's hesitation. The tension only rises, is she scared of Lia having others? All of her heats were with Yeji, and the Alpha feels safe enough to show her the vulnerability inside. With a little grin comes the confirmation.

"Yeah"

The answer is short and real and suddenly a smug feeling makes place inside the alpha's chest, so the source of this wonderful scent is her fault, Jisu is carrying her pups. Her omega is filled with her pups, as she should be. 

Well, fuck, now she has to call her dad and ask about all those alpha details of becoming a dad, or a mother in her case. 

She looks at Jisu, who looks on the verge of having a mental breakdown, and can only think "this is the omega who is carrying my pups and I want to claim her as mine". 

Well, maybe that's not the time for that, but she can definitely try later inside their home after they sat and talked about it all. Right now the least she can do is ask Jisu to stop the car so she can drive them home. 

....

Yeji smelled like rut. 

Jisu smelled like pregnancy.

Their neighbor from downstairs looked at them with a fraternal smile. 

Honestly, if you are asking me, it is quite a comic scene. 

It doesn't take long after he left for Jisu to feel a hand on her waist and Yeji's nose on the right side of her neck, right below her ear, a needy sigh leaving them both. Jisu pressed herself against the strong back, if these were other times, she would already be pressed against the elevator wall, a slow hand under her shirt.

Yeji was full of concerns, a thing she wasn't before, she is doing no more than a comforting touch. A harmless touch. Wavering hands in Jisu's waist as she was a porcelain doll. 

A quiet sound, no louder then a whisper, if they weren't so close the omega wouldn't even be able to hear it. 

"I want it" 

Jisu couldn't help but feel the delicate smile on her neck. This time the whisper was a bit louder, more certain. 

"I want it all with you"

Jisu felt her eyes watering. 

Yeji wasn't going to leave. 

Jisu is pregnant.

And it is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Thank you so much for reading my work! I think so far this is one of my bests fics. This idea was bugging me for quite a long time and I finally manage to end it. Hope you liked it! I cherish the ending quite a lot, for those who follow my works, I finally manage it to give this one a good end! Please give me kudos and love on the comments!


End file.
